When You're Ready
by JadedLogic
Summary: Set in season one, Lauren's helping Bo learn to control her feeding but it doesn't stay as professional as Lauren intended.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren's touch was feather light as she gently took hold of her wrist. She was finding it hard to do much of anything in her intoxicating presence, let alone walk with her. She moved them to the quiet side of the bar, settling down onto the couch with a suitable but disappointing distance between them.

This wasn't a date. She kept telling herself. Lauren was just trying to help her gain control. But Lauren was flirting with her and she couldn't help flirting back.

"Tell me doctor," she purred, leaning slightly towards her on the couch. "How long do you think until I can start with humans?"

Lauren smiled coyly and looked down at her drink before responding.

"If you play your cards right, soon I imagine."

Lauren's suggestive tone was laced with the desire she'd been feeling all night, but it was her body language that did it. The blonde had shifted closer to her on the couch, her legs neatly tucked beneath her but the arm draped over the back of the couch was practically inviting her in. She wanted Lauren, every part of her body hummed with desire and the doctor's growing libido was just drawing her closer to the edge.

"Really?" she breathed. "What makes you say that?"

Lauren wore a small smirk, her eyes holding a gleam of anticipation.

"Well for starters, the injections, and you've been doing a remarkable job staying in control thus far. You just have to believe in yourself Bo."

She wanted to believe, she truly did but the thought of hurting Lauren snuffed out the possibility in her mind.

Lauren reached for her hand, and pulled it towards her.

"Hit me." She smirked .

"Oh I don't think-"

"I trust you."

Her heart surged. It meant the world to hear and was just the boost she needed. _Ok._ She took in a deep breath and went for it.

She started with sending a small wave through their connection, causing the blonde to lean towards her even further.

"That's ...uh...wow." Lauren breathed.

She smirked at how adorably cute she was right now.

"More." Lauren said.

She felt her breath catch. More was...intimate and dangerous. But God did she want more too. She upped the energy level and Lauren let out a moan. The blonde looked surprised that the sound had even come from her mouth but she never pulled away. It was the push they needed.

Lauren licked her lips and eagerly moved towards her. When their lips finally met it was Bliss. Mind melting, body trembling bliss. She moaned into Lauren and let go of her hand to grip at the back of her head. She wanted more . Her libido was raging through her like a storm, spurring up more desire and lust for the doctor. She pushed Lauren back onto the couch and felt her arms wrapped around her. They had both easily forgotten where they were, lost in the rapture of their long anticipated first kiss. It was more than a kiss at this point though. She ground her hips into Lauren who instantly moaned at the contact. Hands dug further into her back and she slipped her tongue into Lauren's mouth.

"BO!" Suddenly she was ripped away from Lauren. She wanted to cry out from the lack of contact. Dyson had grabbed her by the shoulders. "What are you doing?!" He looked to Lauren who was still incredibly turning her on at the moment. Slightly swollen,well kissed lips, chest heaving, eyes still burning with desire. She had half a mind to jump her again.

"Dyson. it's okay." Lauren cleared her throat and stood. Smoothing down her shirt in the process. "I was helping Bo work on her control."

"Yeah?"He practically growled. "Couldn't you have picked a place less conspicuous? Doesn't sound like control to me."

Lauren blushed crimson.

"You're right. And I think I should be going now. Goodnight Bo."

Lauren rushed out and she shoved Dyson away to chase after her.

"Lauren!"

The doctor stopped just outside the bar.

"Don't go…"

"Bo I'm sorry. That was completely unprofessional. Dyson's right. We were on display for everyone to see. It was hardly the time or place. I never should have-"

She captured Lauren's lips in hers breathing in deeply as she felt her relax into it just as well. She pulled away after a moment and looked into Lauren's eyes.

"I don't care what Dyson thinks and I'd say that was a success."

Lauren let out a small breathy laugh.

"Very successful."

She looked Into Lauren's eyes and found her heart constricting. She was head over heels for her and the doctor didn't even know it .

" Lauren…" She breathed pulling her body into hers. "I want you to be my first…."

Lauren's arms tightened around her.

"But I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Bo... that's sweet but I can't."

Her heart split into two. The pain causing her to inhale sharply and release her.

"What I mean is. I can't impose on you like that. You don't need to feel obligated to me just because I'm so pathetically attracted to you. "

"I don't know how you'd think I'm not attracted to you Lauren...I want you to be my first because I like you and I want you. It's kind if a big deal to me. I wouldn't do it for any other reason than wanting to share the experience with you, with someone I can trust."

"Bo…" Lauren gave her a watery smile. "When you're ready then."

She returned the smile and exhaled. What a night.

"Are you going home then?"

She asked. Lauren gave a shrug.

"I am tired and I do have clinicals early tomorrow morning. But if you had something else in mind?"

"No you should go home and sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bo."

Lauren paused before turning to place a soft kiss to her lips.

"Good night." She said dumbly back.

Lauren smiled and she watched her walk away. She couldn't describe the mix of emotions washing over her but she knew if Kenzi were there she would undoubtedly call what was happening to her a lady boner. She exhaled a breath,shaking her head a little as she headed back into the Dal for a much needed drink.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bo what were you thinking?" Dyson said as he sat beside her. "You know it's a bad idea to getting involved with a human."

"Dyson not now please." She gripped her glass a little tighter.

"Then when Bo? You need to hear this."

"I don't. I'm fully aware of what it entails."

"Then why-"

"You know why."

He studied her seriously before sitting down at the bar beside her. He motioned for two drinks from Trick who promptly brought them over. Dyson waited for Trick to leave before speaking.

"You love her." He said.

"I don't know…I care for her, a lot."

"I can tell." His eyes softened considerably. "There was a time I wished you would look at me the way you look at Lauren-"

"Dyson-"

"No it's okay. I've moved on. I'm just saying I can see it in your eyes. And she looks at you the same way."

"We haven't known each other that 's crazy right?"

"Love is a crazy thing." He said before tilting back his drink.

"You got that right." She sighed following him. She didn't know what it was they had but it was special. She wanted to be with Lauren despite their differences and if that wasn't love then she would never find it.

"You know you didn't have the best timing…" She smirked.

"I'd say it was perfect timing." He chuckled. "The other patrons in the bar were beginning to take too much interest in your corner."

She grinned at his comment and took another drink from her glass.

"I've never seen Lauren so embarrassed." He added. "Not even that time I caught her talking to herself in her lab."

She laughed into her drink. She would've loved to see Lauren talking to herself while working.

"How long have you known Lauren?"

"Five years, long enough to tell you she's just as serious about you as you are about her."

"I just never pictured you two as friends. "

"We aren't. "

She smirked and downed the rest of her drink.

"Should I be worried?"

"No." He grinned finishing his own drink and signaling Trick over for more.

"Thanks but no thanks Dyson I'm going to call it a night." He nodded understandably.

"See you Bo." He raised his newly filled glass and turned back to Trick .

* * *

"Jesus Bo don't sneak up on a girl like that!" Kenzi nearly jumped into the air.

"These boots aren't exactly stealthy kenz."

"Yeah well it's past midnight I'm not my usual spry self."

"Right." She smirked and dropped onto the couch beside her.

"Hot date with the doc go better than expected?"Kenzi grinned.

"What?"

"You're smiling. I haven't seen you smile since I killed that giant spider that's been lurking in the cupboards."

"Kenzi, I killed that spider and I believe you were the one smiling because you could safely get to you honey berry crunch."

"Oh yeah."

Kenzi happily slapped her arm.

"Ow!"

"Just showing you how excited I am. I've had enough of you moping around these past couple of days."

"I wasn't moping I was just thinking…."

"Ok. Whatever you need to tell yourself to feel better." A moment of silence passed between them. She was still to awake from her...date?

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Dude yeah! What else am I going to do right now? Sleep?!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Any requests?"

"Nah. Surprise me."

Kenzi barely made it through the first ten minutes before falling asleep. She smirked and finished watching the rest of the movie herself.

* * *

"Hey Doc."

"Bo." She could hear the smile in Lauren's voice. "Whats up?"

"Well...I thought maybe I could stop on by for lunch. That is if you aren't too busy."

"Oh.. I'm afraid I am." Lauren paused. "But I can make some time for you. How does one sound?"

"Perfect."

"Great. I'll pick you up."

"Why don't I just meet you at your lab?"

"Bo...it's... not a good idea. You're still unaligned. Lachlan doesn't like you over here any more than what's necessary. And if he found out I invited you in for lunch I'm afraid it would do more harm than good. So I'll meet you at your place ."

She frowned. She had no idea her visits could be problematic for Lauren.

"Of course. But if you're coming here I might as well make us lunch."

"You? Cook?" Lauren teased.

"Hey it doesn't take a genius to make a sandwich."

Lauren's end of the line went silent.

"Lauren?"

"Sorry." Lauren was laughing! "It's just, I've made some pretty horrible sandwiches."

"Yeah?" She wore the biggest of grins. "So the standard won't be very high then."

"Well," Any trace of Lauren's laughter vanished. "I do expect it to have certain qualities, mainly it has to be peanutbutter and jelly."

"That's a tall order, but definitely do able."

"Looking forward to it then." She was still smiling madly into her phone.

A commotion in Lauren's lab ripped the doctor away from their conversation.

"Bo I'm sorry to end this call short but something's just come up. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Lauren."

She sighed wondering how it was possible to already miss her.

* * *

"And then, get this!" Lauren had been talking animatedly to her for the past five minutes. Hands motioning and gesticulating her story as she spoke over their empty plates. It had her smiling softly towards the blonde the entire time. "I didn't even get to bring up my work on free radicals! "

"NO."

"I know right?!"

"What jerks."

Lauren laughed

"Now I know you're just humoring me, but that's okay. It's good to know I have a succubus on my side."

She scooted her chair closer to Lauren.

"Is that the only place you want me?"

Lauren caught her gaze.

"No but it's a start."

Lauren's eyes flickered with longing. It set a blaze her own desire but she wasn't convinced she could have her without killing her.

A wave of sadness hit her at the thought and she looked down at her hands on the table. It surprised her when Lauren reached out, taking her hand in one of her own, impossibly soft and warm. It instantly brought her back to last night.

"Bo….I know what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"Yes. I can see the doubt in your eyes." Lauren inched her chair even closer. "But you have to know you can control this. I've seen it. Hell, I felt it. Remember?" Lauren ran her free hand suggestively across her thigh and she felt an instant jolt of desire.

It sucked the breath right out of her.

"Yes I remember."She breathed.

"Then you won't mind if I test you again?"

Lauren removed the hand on her thigh and gently pulled her hand closer to her body holding it tightly now with both of her hands.

"Lauren…"

"Please Bo." Lauren squeezed her hand and she caved pressing their lips together.

It started off slow. She was nervous whenever it came to kissing without feeding but it quickly turned into something more as she built up the confidence. The promise of eventually getting more from Lauren was what ultimately had her putting more into it.

Lauren latched onto her shoulders pulling them closer as they kissed. She felt every tremble and pulse going through Lauren and it had her deepening it, her eyes closed and lips moving.

When Lauren mounted her on her chair it was her undoing.

A switch flipped in her. She briefly registered it as the succubus in her surfacing but she was far too involved with the lips on hers to push Lauren away. She wanted this, and the heat coming off of Lauren now was too much to ignore. She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, and at some point during their embrace she unknowingly sent out a wave of chi through their connection. Lauren ripped her lips away but continued to hold onto her like she was on the verge of falling away.

"Bo." She gasped. "What was that."

There was a tremor in her voice that had her sounding a little fearful but Lauren was decidedly still turned on at the moment.

"Sorry habit..." She latched her lips onto Lauren's neck taking pleasure in the way she felt her leaning into it. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Good she thought I'm too worked up to stop now.

Lauren briefly ground her hips into her and she moaned.

"Lauren...God. You're not making this easy."

"Well it is a test…." She purred. Lauren had meant it playfully but the word effectively killed her mood. She didn't want to be thought of as Lauren's side project.

She stopped and Lauren let out a tiny whimper of disappointment.

"Bo why'd you-"

"Test is over." Lauren knew not to push her from the tone in her voice.

"Ok."

She stood on shaky legs no clue as to why Bo stopped so abruptly. It had been going so well

Silence washed over them and she was the first to cleared her throat.

"Your control was very impressive."

"So I passed you test?" Bo nearly snarled.

She recoiled from the surprise of it.

"Bo I don't understand what did I do?"

The brunette shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lauren…you didn't do anything. I just go upset when I heard you referring to this as a test. It's more than that."

"Oh Bo…" Lauren frowned her eyes shimmering with unspoken emotions. "I should have realized how insensitive that was. I didn't mean anything by it...I was trying to be flirty." Lauren let out a sad laugh. "Note to self don't treat girlfriend as a test subject."

Lauren froze after she realized her slip up.

"Girlfriend?" She repeated back softly .

"I didn't, I mean it just slipped out." Lauren's face was red

"I'd love to be your girlfriend. .."

"Really?"

Lauren smiled.

"Yes."

Lauren's smile quickly fell.

"But you're a succubus. Monogamy is hardly expected of you-"

"I want to try."

Lauren's lower lip trembled as she looked over at her softly. She swallowed back the lump in her throat before speaking.

"Then who am I to get in the way of a succubus?"


	3. Chapter 3

Girlfriend. Lauren was her girlfriend. She wanted to yell it out to the world.

It was new, it was wonderful but it was also frightening. She never had a real partner, she'd killed them all in the past and Dyson….They were never really a couple.

She smiled imaging all of the couply things she was going to do with Lauren.

"Bo I want you to come to the lab with me today. I'd like to exam you ."

"Kinky."she purred.

"You know what I mean." Lauren replied slightly amused.

"Sure but why?"

"Well...I tweaked a bit of your last serum and I want to know if it's been able to provide you with any improvements."

"I can already say yes but examine me all you want doctor."

She pulled Lauren into her arms happy to be able to do so now so freely. They'd been an official couple for two weeks and it was the best two weeks of her life. Most of her free time was spent at Lauren's apartment and today Lauren looked too sexy to keep her distance. With Lauren welcoming her in she knew she wanted them to finally move forward. She was ready. If Lauren would let her.

She pressed her lips against Lauren's trying to express what she was thinking and how much she was starting to mean to her.

She felt Lauren tremble a little from the intensity of it but she never pulled back. She just held on tighter and returned it with equal fervor.

"Lauren." she swallowed thickly breaking the kiss. "I think I'm ready."

She felt Lauren inhale deeply at the confession. Now was not the best time to tell her, just before they both had to head out but she couldn't wait. It was too important.

"That's wonderful Bo." Lauren looked into her eyes and the tender gaze had her feeling loved. Nobody ever made her feel this way with just one look.

"Later if you're up to it." Lauren breathed. "I'm ready too."

"Okay." They regrettably separated but they both knew they'd be making up for any lost contact later.

* * *

"Bo. You're perfect."

"So are you."

Lauren tilted her head down smiling modestly.

"Thank you but I mean you're bloodwork and vitals all exhibit ideal levels. I modified your last serum to allow healing,your cells are successfully regenerating at a normal succubus rate."

"That's great Lauren."

She regarded the doctor with an adoring expression, her brown eyes shimmering with gratitude and awe. Lauren was so damn amazing. She thought.

"Bo, now that we've figured out the dosing….You have nothing to worry about. "

She nodded feeling hopeful. She had later still on her mind and this news made her crave that with Lauren even more.

"But you don't need the serum. I'll give it to you as long as you'd like but it's really just a stepping stone. Besides, we don't know of the effects overtime or the efficacy. "

"I'd still feel better with it right now. Thank you Lauren, seriously. For everything."

"What are girlfriends for?"Lauren said playfully stepping towards her on the exam table. There it was again. That word. Girlfriend. It sent butterflies throughout her stomach.

"Oh."She laughed . "I can think of many uses."

Lauren moved to stand between her legs, leaning in closer as she spoke.

"Care to elaborate?"Lauren asked, her voice low and suggestive.

Lauren ran a hand down her arm and for once she found herself at the mercy of someone else. She couldn't formulate a response, the spike of arousal in her took too much of her self control to regulate and she was caught within it.

Lauren smirked realizing she had the upperhand and teasingly pressed her back onto the exam table.

"How about I show you one of my uses then?"

Oh God. She couldn't handle this side of Lauren. It was too sexy.

"Lauren," she breathed. "here? "

What happened to strict serious health care professional Lauren and later? What happened to later!?

"The doors are locked."

Lauren continued starting with the button on her leather pants.

She found herself moaning before Lauren even popped it open.

"Bo I can stop if you want." Lauren panted. "It's just….when you look at me like that. I want to do things to you and this morning….I can't stop imagining us."

"Don't stop…"

She caught Lauren's mouth in a hungry kiss, pulling the doctor off her feet and onto the table with her. Lauren instantly fit against her.

"I want you so bad Lauren." She groaned flipping their positions. "But...I was hoping our first time might be somewhere else. And more...I don't know comfortable."

The lust swimming in Lauren's eyes lessened at her words.

"Yes. You're right. I.. I'm sorry. God this is embarrassing."

"What?"

"I consider myself a very rational composed individual. My behavior has been anything but."

"Lauren you don't need to feel embarrassed….I quite like this side of you. It's after hours Lauren meets doctor Lauren meeting sex Lauren."

Lauren laughed against her the beautiful sound rumbling slightly against her.

"You haven't met sex Lauren yet." she purred.

It had her groan and pull Lauren against her further.

"You are so asking for trouble." She moaned.

Lauren's hand moved beneath her shirt and she sucked in a breath.

"Lauren we've got to stop."

Lauren did, slowly removing herself from ontop of her.

The absence of her body left her feeling cold as she refastened the button on her pants. She jumped off the table and met Lauren's hungry gaze. The surge of arousal radiating off her was nearly impossible to pass up on.

"My place at 9?" She breathed.

Lauren nodded and she pulled her lab coat around her a little tighter.

"See you Bo."

* * *

It was 857 and she was trying to pretend like the next couple of minutes were meaningless, just you're average typical dull minutes leading up to what was undoubtedly going to be the best experience of her succubus life.

Lauren showed up wearing her favorite shirt on the blonde.

She couldn't recall if she ever told Lauren how much she liked that shirt but it made the night that much better. Light blue, low cut, combined with her leather jacket she was decidedly ready.

"Hey." She breathed.

"Hey." Lauren replied with a smile. She stepped inside and she couldn't help following every last one of Lauren's movements with her eyes.

"I brought a bottle of Château Mouton Rothschild." Lauren said holding the bottle up, pronouncing its name with a very sexy French accent.

"I have no idea what you just said…"

They exchanged smiles and she continued to follow Lauren with her eyes.

"Glasses?"

"Cupboard to your left."

Lauren paused to meet her eyes. She thought she was going to comment on her obvious staring but she didn't say anything. Instead, Lauren's eyes darkened and she carried on, her movements somehow more …..sensual as she set out the glasses.

"I hope you like this. It's a vintage red….juicy sweet and suave….a very vine claret. "

Keep talking. She thought moving over to Lauren. The sound of her voice was like sex for her ears.

"I've never found the perfect occasion for it but I think tonight is just what it needs." She took the glass and purposefully brushed her fingers against Lauren's as she grabbed it.

The small shiver it caused in Lauren had her feeling even more aroused.

"To a savory experience…" Lauren hummed raising her glass. Her growing attraction towards the doctor had her lagging behind in her toast. She raised her glass and sipped it slightly after Lauren.

She was right. The wine was delicious. She licked her lips and moaned in approval. Lauren set her glass down shortly after the sound, drawing her attention back to the blonde and away from her drink.

"I'm glad you like it." Lauren's voice sounded a bit strained. Her breath notably shorter.

"It's missing something though."

"What's that?"

She set her glass next to Lauren's.

"You."

Lauren laughed and she blushed. The line worked much better in her head.

"I'm serious."

"Oh that I'm certain. I was thinking a succubus would make it taste much better though."

They moved into one another's embraces. This moment long awaited and overdue.

"How about we taste test up in my room?" she hinted. Lauren inhaled deeply and nodded.

She guided Lauren by the handed, leading the way, thankful for the small distance to collect herself. This was it. Every part of her body was yearning to share this moment with Lauren but her mind still held a shadow of doubt. Even with the serum and even with their past "tests" she still felt panicked.

"Bo." Lauren reassured. "You're ready….I trust you." Lauren's hand quested downwards to get her moving and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Just let me know if I'm doing something I shouldn't be…."

Lauren nodded with a small smile as she gave in.

No more holding back. She pressed Lauren back onto the bed, peeling off her leather jacket, while planting kisses along her neck. Lauren helped undress. Lifting up her arms as she ripped off her favorite shirt.

Her kisses became hungrier as more skin was revealed. Lauren was beautiful and even though she felt the urge to feed she didn't want too, not on her. The moment was different. Her emotions outweighing the instinct to feed. She wanted Lauren to feel good and she wanted to be the one to make Lauren feel good.

"Bo…" Lauren moaned her name and she groaned into her shoulder.

"Please touch me."

She listened immediately, taking note of every hitch of breath and change of expression across Lauren's face as she did so.

She could feel Lauren's arousal washing over her. At this point she'd be sucking in her chi, the moments just before and during a climax offered her the most satisfaction during a feed but she resisted the habit, more interested in getting to experience the feel of Lauren's pleasure than to fill her succubus needs.

It didn't take long. Lauren let out a silent gasp, and dug her fingernails into her back.

"Bo!" She exhaled. The sounded and feel of Lauren had her grounding her hips into her. Lauren latched her lips onto her breast, biting a nipple as she came down from her high and she cried out slightly in pain but mostly from lack of contact where she wanted it the most.

Lauren was able to understand this and her hand found its way between her legs. She knew Lauren had to be skilled with her hands being a doctor, but she never knew how skilled. The delicious sensations she sent running through her body had her slumping down on top of her in minutes.

"Oh my god." She breathed.

Lauren chuckled and they shared a slow tender kiss.

"Don't tell me you're done already?" Lauren teased.

"Oh no. I'm Just warming up."


	4. Chapter 4

She smiled dopily at Lauren as she watched her work. It was her favorite pastime lately. Lauren would occasionally look over her shoulder to check on her and she'd just smile back. How Lauren wasn't creeped out by it was a mystery to her still.

She had made a deal with the Ash to do some side work for him in order to visit freely and now she was here daily. Lauren loved her company letting her know with the occasional break for a make out session. Those were the best.

Lauren peered into her microscope, her hair cascading around her and she swooned. Why was Lauren so gorgeous?

"Ahem." A voice cleared in the room and they both jumped.

"Dr. Lewis ?"

An attractive and notably busty brunette stood just inside the doorway. She instantly didn't like her,especially due to the twisting in her gut.

"That's me."

Lauren stood confused and approached her. She watched them interact, her fingernails unconsciously digging into the palms of her hands.

"My name's Maria Santiago. I'm your new lab assistant."

"My new lab assistant?"

"Oh you mean the Ash didn't tell you?"

"No. I had no idea. I...guess I could use one though. Help is never a bad thing."

"Great." Maria smiled and she felt her lips curling in disdain. She didn't like this feeling.

"Do you have any lab experience?"

"Yes I worked for Dr. Torran for three years up until he decided to go off on a, I guess you would call it, an adventure."

"Wait. Dr. Torran as in the man who created the Fae genome project?!"

Lauren's eyes lit up at the possibility.

"Yes."

"You must tell me all about his research!"

Maria laughed at Lauren's enthusiasm and the wave of jealousy that hit her had her standing up to intervene- to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Bo."

Maria looked at her outstretched hand and took far too long on deciding whether she should shake it.

"Maria." The woman replied in her light Puerto Rican accent. She pointedly looked the woman up and down concluding she was far too skimpily dressed for the lab.

Wasn't that some sort of a rule? Like no open toed shoes or miniskirts?!

"Forgive me as I'm new but who exactly are you? I haven't been informed of a Bo."

She pursed her lips.

"Bo is my girlfriend." Lauren said with a small but certainly proud smile. It momentarily had her leaving behind the negative feelings Maria's presence was invoking.

"Oh." Maria smiled uncomfortably. "Are you a doctor too?"

Lauren laughed and she turned to her in surprise. Hey she knew she wasn't as smart as Lauren but that didn't mean she didn't have the capability! Lauren suddenly realized how rude that was and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm not a doctor. I'm more of a detective. Catching bad guys, solving cases. That sort of thing."

"But you aren't an actual detective?"

God dammit. Why did that matter. She ground her teeth having to say it out loud. She felt so lame and inadequate.

"No I'm not but that doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

Maria gave a nod of her head that said she wasn't so convinced. It had her blood boiling.

"Where should I start? Any overdue tasks or experiments that need tending?"

"Why don't I show you around first? "

"I'd love it." The two walked away and she bitterly mimicked Maria's

"I'd love it." to no one but herself.

By the time Lauren realized she has completely brushed off Bo she had already left the lab.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked.

"Oh no. Nothing's wrong. I'm ecstatic to have a lab assistant. Especially one with your credentials. I'm sure you'll be teaching me just as well."

Maria beamed at her.

"Oh come on now. Me teaching the famous ? I doubt it."

She blushed despite herself.

"Well we'll just have to find out then won't we."

"We shall." Maria hummed sending her a look that said she was interested in more than just scientific inquiry. She swallowed thickly worried about this new development.

"Dr. Lewis where do you keep the pipettes?"

She pulled herself away from her work for about the umpteenth time in the span of five minutes. Maria was becoming more tiresome by the second.

"Top drawer next to the beakers…" She replied.

"Where?"

Oh for heaven's sake!

She stood and walked to the drawer pulling it open only to turn and be met with an eye full of cleavage.

Maria had followed her over and she hadn't even realized it.

She quickly tore her eyes away ashamed to have even caught a glimpse . The only brunettes cleavage she wanted to look at was Bo's but it wasn't her fault! They were just there!

"Thank you." Maria practically purred.

"You're welcome."

She sidestepped and quickly headed back to her slides.

Not even two minutes later.

"Dr. Lewis where are your alcohol swabs and -"

"Maria Please!" She huffed. "I'm sorry but you're very distracting right now. Unless you actually need these things right at this moment just work on preparing slides for me. "

The Puerto Rican frowned clearly hurt by her outburst and she had to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to concentrate on this tissue sample. It doesn't look like it should and I can't figure out why."

"Might I take a look?"

She hesitated but her need to figure this out had her accepting of another pair of eyes.

She stepped away from the microspore and Maria took over. Peering Into the lens her rear managed to somehow bump into her.

"Sorry." Maria said but she had the feeling she wasn't. What was this woman playing at she thought frustratedly stepping much further back.

"Necrotization."

"What?" She bumped Maria out of the way for another look.

Sure enough there were the tell tale signs of it.

"Yes of course! How did I not see that?" She said as she continued to look into the microscope. Maria moved even closer to her in her distraction. Just moments away from laying a hand where it didn't belong.

"What the hell!" Bo growled out. She jumped and Maria distanced herself quite a bit.

She looked angry, and was staring daggers at Maria. Had she missed something?

"Bo what's wrong?"

"Can I speak with you in the hall please."

"Yes of course." She smoothed her hands against her lab coat and followed Bo who seemed really agitated. It had her brow creasing with worry.

"Bo you're shaking. What is it?"

Bo couldn't speak. She watched as a whole range of conflicting emotions ran across her face and she had to pull the succubus into her arms to calm her.

"Please Bo." She breathed. "What's going on?"

Bo relaxed into her and the shaking subsided.

"Eight Lauren." Bo mumbled

"She's at an eight...Maria is totally into you and I'm not liking the vibes. She's way too high on my succubus scale."

"Oh…" Bo held on tighter and sighed into her neck.

"Do you want me to send her away?"

Bo pulled back to look here in the eye.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"I really would but ...that's not fair to her or right. It's selfish. I'm being selfish. Just promise me you won't let her touch you…"

"You got it."

This protective, jealous side to Bo was doing wonders for her libido. Bo must've sensed her change in mood because her eyes darkened just as quickly.

"You're a blazing 10 right now." Bo moaned. "If we weren't In the hallway right now Id take you up on that."

Her words had her just about ready to melt into a puddle.

"Then let's go somewhere else…."

Bo's eyes light up and she nodded eagerly, taking her by the hand and leading her to a small custodial closet. She needed Bo so much at the moment. She even didn't care they had to share the space with a mop and some other various cleaning supplies.

Hot wet lips latched onto her neck, sucking and nipping hungrily. A leg instinctively wrapped around Bo's waist as her back made contact with the wall.

"I want you to be just mine Lauren…"Bo moaned her breath short and heavy. "I want you ." She repeated.

"Yes. I'm yours."

She ran her hands through Bo's locks clinging onto her as Bo's mouth moved to her jawline, desperately planting kisses along it's length.

Bo's hand ventured between her legs and she gasped. She hadn't ever considered being the type of person that would ever have any interest in sex at work but had every intention of doing so. She needed Bo and her delicious touch.

"Oh God." She panted. "Bo you feel so fuckin good."

Bo grinned into her moving her hand faster and capturing her lips in hers. Their breaths came faster and Bo worked harder, her body pressing her back further against the wall.

Bo brought her over the edge in a matter of seconds and she clung onto her like a plant to water.

"I'm yours." she moaned again. "I'm yours." she let her head fall back against the wall as she recovered and met the still hungry blue eyes of Bo. Her succubus.

"Lauren that was. So hot." Bo wedged her knee between her legs and attacked her with more kisses.

"Bo...I have to go back." She gasped through a kiss.

"I don't want you to." She whined.

"I don't want to either but I have to…"

Bo rested her forehead against hers and pulled back.

"Just remember she's at an 8 okay."

"And no touching."

"Yes. No touching."

"You're so adorable.."

"Lauren I'm serious."

"I know." She planted a chaste kiss to Bo's lips and straightened herself out. "Thank you for… claiming me." She half mused half purred.

"Lauren." She groaned. "Go before I turn into an unstoppable sex fiend." Her legs wobbled at the idea she wanted to find out what exactly that entailed but knew she had to leave.

"I'll call you when I'm off okay?"

"Okay. "

They exchanged one last kiss and she took the first brave step into the hall. Thankfully there was no one around to see her.

 **A/N:A jealous Bo was up for suggestion. Hope I did it justice. More to come but please don't hesitate to review. :)**


End file.
